silverstagfandomcom-20200214-history
Feedback Polls v0.15
I appreciate everyone taking the time to give their input. Graphics: Native vs. Cinematic: It is fairly clear from the downloads and feedback on the last polls that folks are split on which version they prefer. I'm sure that some of the folks who prefer the basic version do so for the lowered performance requirements, but many just prefer those graphics. As a result I'll continue to support a basic & cinematic version. Banner Pack: Support for the better banner pack seems fairly evident so we'll be moving to that banner pack the next time I make a save breaking update (read: v0.16 or v1.00). Moving over banner packs is not a small task due to having to match the background colors for heraldic armor for every banner in the pack. Everyone can lend their thanks to Ruralvirginian and LordMichlo for their work in doing this for me as a way to convince me to make the change sooner than later. With v0.15 we gained an entirely new background image for many of the user interfaces and menus. I did this because I like lighter backgrounds and to improve the readability of the user interfaces. I actually liked M&B's leathery background, but its shifting tones made developing presentations that don't have to rely upon "bold / colored" fonts to draw attention is problematic. I'm curious how folks feel about this shift. It is a big change and may take some getting used to, but I think it is a positive one. Yes, I'd rather it be kept. No, I preferred the native graphics over this. Based upon player request an attempt to lighten the inventory square backgrounds was made. This is why you get a slight wooden panels behind inventory items now. This was to reduce the number of dark items hiding in the black background. Yes, I'd rather it be kept. No, I preferred the native graphics over this. Tournament Difficulty - The enemy AI was improved a bit to keep their scoring more consistent. The balance between too easy for some while too hard for others is often difficult to find so I'm curious where folks stand on tournament difficult in the community now. For this we'll use a simple 1-5 ranking. 1 - Too easy 2 - Easier than preferred. 3 - About right 4 - Harder than preferred. 5 - Too hard Item Strength Requirements - These were added to provide some form of item progression so we could space out items not just for player development, but for AI development as well. Having a variety of items in different strength requirements allows us to improve the performance of a given weapon based upon its requirements since we know that you aren't going to be using it at the beginning of the game. The same holds true for the AI. My vision is that every character will invest 12-15 points in strength, but only people who want to focus on it will move into the scale or plate range of armors. I hate them and wish they were removed. I feel they need to be lessened a little. They're fine where they are. I feel they need to be increased a little. I like the change and want it kept. Economy - I've made a lot of changes on how much money you can earn. My goal is to make it so that your economic balance is one of the driving difficulties in the mod (along with manpower & diplomatic events). What I don't want to do is scale things back too far to the point where the mod is no longer fun to play. The economy is still too lenient and should be trimmed further. The economy is fine here. The economy has become too harsh. Tournaments - Tournament rewards were cut back substantially by simply reducing the number of rounds in half, but they also lost 50 denars off of the maximum betting amount. I really want tournaments providing little in the way of cash, but some (as it is crucial in the early game). What I prefer tournaments focus on is item prizes and now that you can't give them to your quartermaster to sell for 15k (unless a merchant actually has that) hopefully those heftier items will be used more for bartering with merchants. One lordly outfit could easily provide for several weaker outfits for your companions. Tournaments still provide too much money. Tournaments are good here. Sprinting - While the speed at which you can sprint is in a good place, how do people feel about the duration? Keep in mind that any changes made to your sprinting will also impact the AI. The duration is too short. Increase it by 50% and reduce the cooldown. The duration is too short. Increase it by 50%. The duration is too short. Increase it by 25%. The duration is good here. The duration is too long. Reduce it by 25%. The duration is too long. Reduce it by 50%. The duration is too long. Reduce it by 50% and increase the cooldown. Companion Experience - With v0.15.11 I upped the base companion experience gain by 50% to compensate for the loss of the trainer skill benefit. Companions are leveling too fast. Reduce it to +25% of native. Companions are leveling at a reasonable rate now. Companions are still leveling too slow. Improve it to +75% of native. Peasant Resource - How do you feel about the rate at which peasants are spawned in centers? Too few. Peasants should be in abundance, but keep veterans limited. This is good. Too many. I never struggle to find peasants available for hire. Veteran Resource - How do you feel about the rate at which veterans are spawned in centers? Too few. More veteran spawning events are needed. This is good. They're limited, but that makes sense. Too many. I would prefer their numbers be trimmed back a little. Mount Resource - How do you feel about the rate at which mounts are spawned in centers? Too few. Mounts should be more common even though this means higher cavalry content armies. This is good. Too many. I never struggle to find mounts available for hire. I was going to add more, but I feel like this is a rather lengthy list of questions as is so I'll stop here. Thanks folks! Windyplains